Genbaki
Genbaki (遺伝子一目, ''Genbaakii'') or otherwise known as Sugar Daddy Genbaki (砂糖のっぽ遺伝子一目, Sutanoppo Genbaki[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), is the swordsmen and first mate of the Tango Pirates and was a former officers of the Arlong Pirates. He had served as the primary antagonist in the Arlong’s Shadow episode, in which he and several remnants of the Arlong pirates attacked several pirates and marine bases alike, causing rather a mess along the Grandline. However sadly, the remnants of the Arlong pirates were put down and then imprisoned. Genbaki had managed to escape and then he had become a free loading assassin/ bounty hunter. Somewhere during the post-time skip, Genbaki had revealed to have joined up with Tango, Zsa Zsa and other members of the Tango pirates. Thus now Genbaki joined the Impostor Tyrant Pirates armada as well, being one of their finest swordsmen that they got. Famed as one of the greatest fishmen swordsmen, he had gained himself a rather large bounty of 55,000,000 for such crimes as. Those he had done as a member of the Arlong pirates, aiding Arlong and the other officers in their plans to wipe out the humans. Genbaki taking down several hundred marines in their clashes between said group, then forming the remnants of the Arlong pirates and attacking several figures in the grandline. Then managing to escape from capture as the rest of the remnants were captured and imprisoned. Genbaki’s most famous crime is defeating one hundred marines all one his own and taking down a Marine Captain. With this Genbaki sets out to make himself the greatest fishman swordsmen in the world and help bring Tango’s dreams alive. Appearance Genbaki is a young man, with orange spiky hair and he keeps a purple bandage wrapped around his forehead. Like most of the members of the Tango pirates, Genbaki's dress is similar to their own. He has a black jacket with it zipped down, exposing a muscular body and toned build. He has puffy shoulders, going into a skin tight sleeves of the jacket. On his left shoulder he has a sash like garment, similiar to what a monk would wear on their outfits. He then wears a pair of extremely baggy white pants, that are tucked into his black and gold boots. On his hip he carries a sword and he is seen wearing a set of earrings and necklaces similar to what the rest of the tango pirates wear. Gallery genbaki appearace.jpg|Genbaki's appearance. Genbaki returns.png|Genabaki returns with the remnants of the Arlong Pirates. Personality During the course of the Arlong's Shadow episode, Genbaki appeared to be a very serious and calm individual. He was so calm that even the the heat of battle he was able to keep a level head and battle, much like Basil Hawkins. Genbaki appears to be more of an apathetic and cold to those around him, he seems to focus on his task at hand and doesn't get distracted like others. But during the course of the new world arc, Genbaki had shown some of his more true colors, he did have a lot of pride in himself. Confident in his abilities and didn't show fear in facing anyone, often he would mock his opponents. Asking them why do they show up to fight him, while in the end they are going to be defeated. Genbaki also shown to have a bit of blood lust in himself and with a sadistic eye to boot. Genbaki lastly shares some of the traits as Arlong had considered humans to be inferior beings and is very cruel to them. He is keen to separate his race from humans, and is constantly struck by this mentality that his people are superior to humans in every way. Lastly Genbaki seems to have the highest honor for loyalty to his crew and to his captain, like that of a samurai. Relationships Tango Pirates Among the Tango Pirates, since he is the first mate he has a high respect because of this. Genbaki appears to be serious with the crew all of the times and never wishes to harm any of his comrades, also long as they are loyal to Tango. Genbaki makes it his mission to bring Tango's dreams to life and as such he reflects in the crew's relationship with him, he often will make sure that Tango's orders are followed and is done prefectly. The crew seems to not mind this, they often like Genbaki's leadership whenever Tango is out of the picture. Tango Tango and Genbaki share a mix of a "master and student and/or father and son" kind of relationship. Tango current is training Genbaki in several skills, ranging from both fishman karate to swordsmanship. Genbaki is extremely loyal to Tango and takes every order seriously, Tango commented that he likes the boy and has a lot of potential. Much like with Arlong, Genbaki seems to be focusing his drive to fight for Tango's dreams now and doesn't seem to want to fail. But like Tango, both of the men have a thing for loyalty and had betrayal. Impostor Tyrant Pirates Genbaki seems to share a since of respect for the crew members, he often addresses the fake Kojiro as "Kojiro-sama" like Tango does. However, Genbaki had commented on that he doesn't really highly of the crew due to the fact that they send in the division commanders and officers, than just the high ranking members. But aside for this, Genbaki seems to take his tasks very serious as the 5th division leader and does a pretty good job at it. Arlong Pirates Among the Arlong Pirates, Genbaki was an officer and as such the members had a great respect for him. Since himself seemed to get along well with both Kuroobi and Hatch, the three had worked very well together. Kuroobi also acknowledged the boys potential in both swordsmanship and fishman karate. Hatch also was greatly impressed by Genbaki's skill in swordsmanship and often the two would have sparing matches, Genbaki often would be a match for Hatch and Kuroobi. Arlong Genbaki was a very loyal follower of Arlongs and as such he would follow his every order without hesitation. Arlong had commented that he liked that "kid" and seen him having a lot of potential as the next great captain of the Arlong pirates. Also Arlong was the first one who had taught Genbaki swordsmanship and other fighting styles. So the two appeared to have a close bonded and Genabki's loyalty was so great, that he gathered the remnants of the Arlong pirates. Trying to rescue arlong out of prison and start their mission again, to this day Arlong had seemed to have taken a great liking to him. Abilities and Powers As the first mate of the Tango Pirates, Genbaki has command over all of those underneath him and ranked below him. He also has shown to have several duties within the Impostor Tyrant pirates armada, he current was revealed to be the 5th division commander and as such he has command over all of his division and those ranked below him. Then during his days as a member of Arlong's crew he was a lower ranking officer of the crew and he had command over the ones ranked below him. But whenever he became the leader of the remnants of the crew, he was the commander of them and it seemed that all of the members listened to him. Then going into more of his physical abilities, since he is a fishman and young one at that, he is naturally stronger compared to humans in a number of ways. He has greater strength, speed and endurance, compared to the marines who he had faced during the Arlond's Shadow episode. He had shown to be able to crush a man's skull in with his abilities and strength, he also had shown to be extremely agile and acrobatic. Due to his devil fruit powers, allowing his to hover over the ground and easily fly if such an opponent came to close to him. He is able to crush stone under his fist with ease, within a single moment he was able to destroy a wall with his fishman karate, full powered Thrust of his hand into the wall. Being known as the best blade wielder within his crew, Genbaki possesses complete mastery with any blade be it a sword, small knife or daggers, Genbaki's skills with a blade are so great he has shown being capable of fending off against an enemy with only a few strikes and without moving an inch from his spot showing his great blocking speed as well as being unpredictable with his counter attacks thanks to his speed. With his sword skills as under Tango's training, Genbaki has been said to be a very fearsome opponent and with his raw potential he could have the power to take down almost any opponent he would wish. Weapon Genbaki's main weapon is one of the Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords, in which is named '''Aosame (青鮫, Literally Meaning "Blue Shark"). The sword is seen on his right hip, in which he draws it with his left hand and appears to be a left handed swordsmen. The blade shows some great endurance's and craftsmanship, the blade was strong enough to cut through the likes of rock and other materials and even soft metals. The blade itself was made with a Dial Genbaki whenever he was very young and he had an unnamed sword smith forge the dial into the sword. The sword itself is able to take in and release water, similiar to Madora's own spear. Genbaki is able to take in and release water based attacks, however due to the fact that most of the times he is seen gliding across the battle field, he uses fishman jujustu as well to manipulate the water to his will. Fighting Style Main Article- Fishman Karate Being trained under Kuroobi and then later Tango himself, Genbaki has easily proven himself a young master of Fishman Karate. To the point that he was able to combat several opponents at once with his karate, most of his moves involve his massive strength and speed. However due to the fact that he is a devil fruit user, he doesn't seem to use any water related moves because of the fact that his devil fruit would make him become weaker if water would touch. This appears to be like the same problem that the user of the Suna Suna no Mi must experiences. *'Same Inpakuto' (鮫衝撃, Literally Meaning "Shark Impact") Genbaki will deliver a powerful punch at his opponents or objects around him. This punch was shown to be so powerful that it was able to easily break through a wall and blow several marines away. Devil Fruit Genabki had eaten a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which he is able to have his own body act as a Jet Propulsion system. Along his body he has several holes mostly under his arms and on his feet. So as such he is able to a jet pack kind of feeling to this devil fruit, he is able to fly and glide across the sky by producing rocket fluid, burning and force it through these holes under his arms and in his feet. Thus giving him the illusion as if he is flying, while really he is gliding because of the fluid burning off getting him air borne. Haki Genbaki's skill with haki haven't been revealed as of yet, but there was a commented as stated by Zsa Zsa. Is that Genbaki appears to be a masterful user of it, he had managed to smell his opponents by the sweat of their brow and body odor. She also stated that during his with the marines whenever he was leading the remnants of the Arlong Pirates, he easily was able to take down close to one hundred marines himself by simply reading their movements. Rokushiki Still training under Tango, as of now Genbaki had shown to be an expert with Rokushiki. He had shown to be masterful in both several soru and geppo techniques, nothing more of his rokushiki skills have been seen. Trivia *Unlike the other members of both the Tango Pirates and Impostor Pirates Armada, Genabki appears to be the only left handed swordsmen of the bunch. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Fishmen Category:Tango Pirates Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User